7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Animals
'Animals' As she did in her other previous works already, Yumi Tamura placed strong emphasis on the deep connection of the protagonists with the nature surrounding them by having them interact with various animals who often play an important role in supporting the characters. 'Aramaki's pack' Fubuki and Mitsuru-san each paired up with other dogs from Hokkaido, giving birth to many puppies. The whole dog population consists of almost hundred dogs by now. They're scattered in several smaller packs all over Honshu. Their appearances vary a lot. Still deeply attached to Aramaki although they don't live with him all the time anymore, they come when he calls for them and do various tasks for him like hunting, guarding duty, trailing tracks or searching for water and food sources. Their help was a great support for Aramaki and enabled him to survive in this dangerous new world all alone for 15 years. Sadly, most of the dogs except for Kuroda and the puppies died during a forest fire, causing great grief towards Aramaki. 'Adult dogs' *'Fubuki ' :: A male dog accompanying Aramaki ever since he was a puppy. He's the son of the nameless dog from Hokkaido who led Aramaki to safety after his other comrades perished. Fubuki also seems to be the male alpha dog of Aramaki's entire pack consisting of almost hundred dogs by now, scattered in several smaller packs all over Honshu. He looks very wolf-alike. Named after Aramaki's deceased friend Fubuki. *'Mitsuru-san' :: A female dog accompanying Aramaki ever since she was a puppy. She's the daughter of the nameless dog from Hokkaido who led Aramaki to safety after his other comrades perished. Mitsuru-san also seems to be the female alpha dog of Aramaki's entire pack consisting of almost hundred dogs by now, scattered in several smaller packs all over Honshu. She looks very wolf-alike. Named after Aramaki's deceased friend Mitsuru. *'Derek ' :: An adult male dog from Aramaki's pack. Fubuki and Mitsuru-san each paired another dog, giving birth to a lot of puppies. They're almost a hundred dogs by now, scattered in several smaller packs all over Honshu. Derek leads the search team for Hana. He looks very wolf-alike. His special feature are two white circles around the eyes. *'Albert' :: An adult male dog from Aramaki's pack. He belongs to Derek's search team for Hana. Like Derek, he looks very wolf-alike. His special feature are black ears, feet and tail. *'Randy' *'Ivan' *'Tino' 'Juvenile dogs' *'Kuroda' :: Since he's often being bullied by the other dogs, Ayu adopts him as her own dog as per Aramaki's suggestion. Kuroda loves to tease his mistress and licks her all over whenever he gets the opportunity. His fur is completely black; he looks like a mixture between Tibetan Terrier and Shih-poo. *'Ball ' :: He's hungry all the time and often trails off. But it isn't bad all the time because this way he was able to find Momota and deliver his call for help to Hana's group. Ball resembles a Laekenois, with scrubby light fur and black ears. He's very trusting even to strangers. *'Glove' *'Mitt' *'Base' *'Mound' *'Manny' *'Puppy' *'Ace' 'Puppies' *'Diamond (Dai)' :: A puppy from the latest litter of Fubuki and Mitsuru-san. The brother of Battery. Very curious and reckless. Looks like an Tibetan Terrier, dark brown coat, fair muzzle and legs. When he and his brother went astray on an adventure tour, he finds Hana and warns her of a reptile closing in on her. He grew close to Haru and stayed with him. *'Battery (Batsu)' :: A puppy from the latest litter of Fubuki and Mitsuru-san. The brother of Diamond. Very curious and reckless. Looks like an Maltese, with fair gray coat, curled tail and snapped off ears. When he and his brother went astray on an adventure tour, he is being chased by a large reptile, but Hana rescues him just in time. He grew close to Haru and stayed with him even after Aramaki left the Summer A base. 'Summer B's animals' *'Macadamia Nuts (Nuts) ' :: A tabby cat who was Natsu's pet in the past, before she was sent to the future. She deeply misses him. *'Peanuts' :: A baby flesh eating rabbit. Natsu wanted to keep it as her pet and Arashi suggested its name. But it got killed by Mozu in order to prevent it from attracting the rest of its pack. *'Carol ' :: A llama-alike animal with a very keen sense for edible and dangerous food. She was given as a present from Izayoi to Team Summer B as they parted from Team Autumn. Ever since then, her delicious milk and her sharp instincts have been a great help to Team Summer B. She's also strong and can carry heavy luggage, even persons. Not even travelling on a ship does pose a problem to her. *'Moron Birds ' :: Arashi, Semimaru and Natsu at some point of the story discovered a flightless kind of birds and decided to take in some of them as a supply of eggs and bird meat. Because they're so trusting to humans, the cynical Semimaru decides to call them Moron Birds. *'Ice Turtles' :: During their adventure in the ghost ship Fuji, Arashi picked up a pair of turtles which had been preserved in a hibernation state. Which kind of turtles they are, whether they're actually alive (and whether they're really a male and a female) is still unknown, though. :: 'Team Spring's animals' *'Cheeky Foal' :: A still nameless, cheeky young foal which got attached to Hana and sticks close to her after its mother's death. White, with curly fur, it is very beautiful and cute, but an extremely stubborn child, too. It resembles this pony a lot. :: The foal's family, horse-like creatures with thick, curly white fur somewhat resemble the Yakute or the Kazakh horses. Their main feature is that they can withstand great cold, which would have been essential for their survival during the Ice Age. :: Maybe they lived in Siberia or some zoo, and when the world froze, they started to wander south over the frozen ocean in search of food. Or some of them fell into ice-cold water and their mammalian diving reflex was triggered. Then they got frozen and thawed out many, many years later. And when it got warmer and there was more food, their size grew out a bit. *'Boar Family ' :: A little family of boars, consisting of the mother and four baby boars. They befriend Hana and protect her as she just woke up from her fall into the whirlpool. But they have to painfully separate again because Chisa unknowingly killed and cooked one of the young boars, resulting in Hana accidentally eating her little friend. 'Team Autumn's animals' *'Guri' :: A llama-alike animal with a very keen sense for edible and dangerous food. It lives with Team Autumn. The llama's delicious milk and its sharp instincts have been a great help to Team Autumn. It's also strong and can carry and pull heavy luggage, even persons. *'Gura' :: A llama-alike animal with a very keen sense for edible and dangerous food. It lives with Team Autumn. The llama's delicious milk and its sharp instincts have been a great help to Team Autumn. It's also strong and can carry and pull heavy luggage, even persons. 'Gengorou's animals' Gengorou took care of many different animal species since he was part of the animal class during Summer A's time of education. He loved them deeply and built up a strong relationship with them - especially to Tango and Aoba - but during Summer A's test he had to kill most of them with his own hands because they became dangerous to his comrades. It broke his heart. *'Aoba' :: A tame large male brown bear which was reared by Gengorou ever since he was a cub. He was very trusting towards humans and got quite attached to Gengorou. But during Team Summer A's test he was probably deliberately infected with rabies and tossed out in the middle of the mountains. Pained and puzzled, he attacked Koruri's group and took away one of Ukai's eyes. Ukai shot him several times in return and Aoba died slowly, suffering great pains. *'Tango' :: A tame large male tiger which was reared by Gengorou ever since he was a cub. He was very trusting towards humans and got quite attached to Gengorou. But during Team Summer A's test he was probably deliberately infected with rabies and tossed out in the middle of the mountains. Pained and puzzled, he attacked and killed several Summer A candidates. Gengorou took responsibility and strangled him to death. 'Other Animals' *'Saber-toothed tiger ' :: A large saber-toothed tiger alike cat who killed several members of Team Winter. But after being killed by Aramaki, it turned out that the tiger also was just a mother who did her best to feed her cub. The cub ran away from Aramaki and most likely got killed in the flames of the bushfire. :: *'Ten-ten' :: A cute little dog owned by Maria. She brought it along with her into Ryugu Shelter, but Takashi took it away and quarantined it because he thought Ten-ten might be the "hidden carrier" of Acari X - a seemingly healthy parasite host showing no symptoms of illness, but infecting those around him. The dog was never seen again; he was probably disposed of. This entire thing caused Maria great grief. Ten-ten's fur was completely black; his appearance resembled a Shih-poo. :: *'White Piranha Bats' :: A species of white, carnivorous bats who live in the caves near Team Summer A's village. They attack their victims in large numbers and eat them alive, which made Gengorou call them "flying piranhas". Since the bats are blind, they orientate themselves by sonar which was also their main weakness: as Haru played the charcoal chimer, their sonar system got completely messed up and a large number of them fell down on the earth and got killed by the small predators still lurking around. :: *'Water Nymphae' :: Amphibic, large predators resembling komodo dragons who can live both in the water and on land. Their natural habit is the mainland of Kanto's coast. They lay eggs which are being guarded by the parents very aggressively. :: Category:Animals Category:Table of Contents